Elizabeth
''Full name: ''Elizabeth Krause ''Preferred Name: ''Elizabeth, Lizzy 5524-1054942377.jpg Fujikura.Yukino.full.1286071.jpg Fujikura.Yukino.full.1286063.jpg Elizabeth 1.jpg Anata.no.Koto.o.Suki.to.Iwasete.full.1315880.jpg Anata.no.Koto.o.Suki.to.Iwasete.full.1315827.jpg ''Age: ''17 ''Gender: ''Female ''Hair Color: ''Brown ''Eye Color: ''Blue, but in some lights they appear purple ''Speech Patterns: ''Usually trying to be polite to people she's just met, but a lot of over-complicated words slip into her otherwise normal way of talking. Most people would say, "Pfft- Don't be so stupid." Elizabeth prefers, "Pfft- Don't be such an ignorant cur." Also, when insulting people, she'd rather insult their economical ranking or inteligence, over anything else. Instead of calling someone "ugly" or "whore", she'll go with "peasant" or "idiot". She also draws out words if she's not sure where she's going with a subject. Words like, "I mean", "Just" and "like" are used often, no matter the situation. ''Self-Confidence Level: ''She likes to act like nothing can affect her, usually saying, "Haha, everything'll be fine!" in any situation. In reality, she's terrified of people's opinions about her. So, it's not very high, but she hides it well. ''Sense of Humor: ''Her sense of humor is dry, usually punctuated by a perverted punch line, or something sarcastic. She also enjoys terrible puns. So, her usual jokes would either be something cheesy, or something that will probably offend someone. ''Likes: ''Sweets, tea, reading, scribbling down things ''Dislikes: ''Bitter things,coffee, crowds ''Hobbies: ''Reading, drawing, playing the violin ''Skills: ''Knows a few phrases in Japanese, mostly perverted things. She can play a couple different instruments, and she also is a quick thinker. Her table manners are also very good, and she cooks at an almost professinal level. ''Ring: ''Zelda the Striking God Personality Elizabeth is a bit antisocial, but that doesn't mean she's unable to make friends. While she gets freaked out by talking in fron of large crowds, and meeting new people, once you get to know her, she'll talk to you for hours. She's defensive about a lot of things, mostly her instruments though. If you touch her violin she'll send enough thunder at you to throw you across the country. She also hates talking about her past. She acts like it was a normal one, with a four person family, a dog, a big back yard, a kind neighborhood. Of course, that couldn't be farther from the truth. She curses freely, and it's most evident when she's hurt or angry...which is a lot. But after you become friends with her, Elizabeth will put her life on the line to keep you safe. Oh, and one thing you might need to know, she's obssessed with tea. Past Elizabeth grew up in a...rough household. Her parents cursed very often, making her think it was completely normal to throw words that most parents would ground their kids for saying into conversations. And of course, there was psyical violence. What kind of rough household would it be without it? Her father hit her mother on a dailey basis, but she never complained, simply believing it was a normal practice. Now she hits her friends on instinct, though it's never hard enough to actually hurt them. As she grew older the violence got directed at her. Of course, her snap decision was to run off, after all, what other choise would she have? She traveled for a bit, just kind of wandering. She almost turned back, when she noticed a large house. It seemed abandoned, so why not sneak in and live there? Her instincs were right, and she quickly adapted to living in the large house. She found many things, such as a room of classical instruments, with stacks and stacks of musical notes. She rummaged through the kitchen and found a giant set of silverware, and an amazing tea set! She discovered a library, full of books, including ones on etiquette. And even ones with different languages! She found clothing in a couple closets, making it obvious a girl had lived there. Elizabeth even started wearing them, enjoying the way they looked. And through all these discoveries, her current personality was shaped. She became accustomed to eating at the head of the table, alone, but happy nonetheless. She always ate something she made herself, while it wasn't the best, her cooking skills grew as she got more expectant of good food. She read out the library, and taught herself to play a few instruments. And when she was finished, all the books read, all the instruments and songs played, she moved on. It wasn't easy, hell, it was ridiculously difficult, but she knew she should keep moving, get an education from some professor. As she was leaving, a violin case holding its instrument on her back, something shiny caught her eyes. A..ring? Elizabeth picked it up, dusting away the dirt that clung to it. Strange..it seemed to glow, and it also felt..powerful. Shurgging, she slid it onto her finger, deciding it was time to do something. Luckily, she came across Element High. Elizabeth pushed past the gates, hoping that some of her questions would be answered.